Fiends of Spira
by FLUDD
Summary: The fiend counter parts of the final fantasy X characters have set of on a quest to stop Yuna and the gang from destroying sin so they can take over the world.
1. Intro

Welcome to my very first story.

This is about some fiends similar to to the Final Fantasy characters who will be the main characters of the story.

Tidus and the gang will be in the story but their personalities will all me mixed up. Eg Rikkuevil

I will give you a brief run through of the plot before I start. Tidus and Auron's fiend counter parts make friends with sin. The bad half not the good and he sends them a thousand years in the future to stop Tidus and Yuna from destroying him. That's all I'm telling you.

For those of you who haven't played the game or read an faq about the game will not understand most of the funny parts.

**WARNING You might suffer brain damage from the stupidity in the story.**

**I do not own final fantasy or anything related with it. If there is any copyright infringement in the story I apologise.**

OK now read laugh and review and thanks for reading.


	2. Zanarkand

**Zanarkand**

Zanarkand was as bright as on the starry night of the blitzball finals. As usual running up huge electricity bills and destroying lifes.

The story begins with a young blitzball player called Tidus just setting out for the game when suddenly he was attacked my fans oh no.

OK so this isn't in the slightest scary but... the fans had rabies and razor sharp pens.

OK still not scary enough for you. Oh its so hard to please people these days. Time for the scary part. They wanted to have sex with Tidus all of them even the men.

OK I know your getting bored so I'll start the story.

Everyone wanted Tidus to sign their blitzballs. The down side to this was Tidus was so dumb he couldn't even spell his own name. There was _Tudus Turnip and even Have Sex with me . _I think that one was deliberate.

Just as Tidus had finished signing the blitzballs he noticed a small boy all on is own.

_Meanwhile in Tidus' brain._

"Must rape, must rape, must rape and get mummy to help me spell I"

_Back outside._

Tidus had just walked up to the boy with a smile like a maniac on his face. "Love me you fool" he tried to kiss the boy.

**SLAP**

"What was that for"

The boy had put on a straight face and then he started to cough.

_Cough homo cough sexual cough_

Tidus had backed off a little to avoid germs. "Bad cough you've got there. I'd best be going now"

As he ran away he noticed a woman giving a boy CPR. He noticed this and had an idea.

He fainted near a man who went to give him CPR but Tidus pulled the mans pants off and then "it" began.

_One hour later_

Tidus had just noticed the time. He was running at top speed towards the stadium.

Halfway their he noticed his dad on the news. "Hello Daddy. I love you."

At the stadium Tidus was surrounded by a crowd who wanted to hump him. After letting the men do it with him he ran into the stadium.

The stadium was quiet, to quiet. Tidus took out a gun and stared James Bonding round the corners.

Eventually he made it to the middle of the stadium where he beat up Jaws. He decided to soak his feet and look cool but he fell into the water.

Suddenly a dome of water started to form the game had begun.

Tidus faked right then left then he was knocked out of the dome, again. That was the two thousandth three hundredth and sixty fifth time.

He decided he would try to get thrown through the top of the dome and then fall in again. He put his plan into action and was knocked out when he noticed the ball was coming toward him. He did the best back flip he could and then he saw Sin for the very first time.

**

* * *

I promised you fiend versions but they'll be coming in the next chaphter. **


	3. The attack of Sin

**The attack of Sin**

Right beside Zanarkand there is a place called the fiend bunker. It is a small city of fiends who hate humans but don't really want killed. They have accustoms similar to humans and they play fiend ball, a game similar to blitzball but a lot harder.

A young fiend ball player was playing in the championship. His name was Tulus and he was a wolf. He is the main character of the story.

In the middle of the game he was in the same situation as Tidus but he was in it as an expert. He noticed Sin at the same time as Tidus.

Sin fired blasts at Zanarkand but he didn't hit the fiend bunker.

Tudus didn't think anything about it until he saw Aurock, a gemini leaving the fiend arena. He decided to chase him.

When Tudus finally caught up will Aurock they were in Zanarkand.

"What are you doing" Tudus looked a bit distressed and by that I men he was running around in circles.

Aurock's answer came out loud and clear. ROAR ROAR ROOAAR

"Oh Sin was calling on you and me." Just then sinspawn rained down from the sky.

"What" Just then Aurock threw a sword down to Tudus. This was a nice gesture but Tudus was squashed by the ten tonne sword and lost half of his health.

"What was that for"

ROAAR ROOAR ROOOAAAR

"Oh you want me to help you fight. OK.

The fight began. There was smashing, clawing, ripping and...Yuna.

What the dhsahjkahpleasereviewjjskaljd Your not suppose to be in the story yet.

"Sorry I just like fight scenes" Yuna frowned "Oh and did you notice you wrote please review in that mess of letters"

No I mean go and wait in the Besaid temple like a moron OK.

After the fight that you missed because of Yuna, you should have seen it it was so cool, Tudus and Aurock were the only ones left standing.

ROR RAR RUR.

"Good idea lets keep moving" they then went to the next area.

There they saw Tidus and Auron dead, just kidding they were pretending to be dead to make the giant sinspawn go away. It wasn't it just kept using demi.

Tudus and Aurock couldn't pass because of the sinspawn so they attacked it. But first it attacked them filling Aurock overdrive. He then yelled ROOAAR, haircut to you and me, and then stuck the sinspawn on a giant chair and cut its tentacles off.

After the battle Aurock was about to speak when Tidus and Auron got up. Totally ignoring the heros they walked off.

"Lets follow them" Tudus yelled as he ran towards them.

When they caught up they noticed Tidus and Auron battling a huge crowd of sinspawn and failing at an attempt to knock over a building.

Aurock noticed the flames and took a sharp right to avoid them. He then crashed into the building and fell to his fiery doom.

Final Fantasy makers:"You can't just kill the main character so early."

OK OK. Aurock then defied the laws of physics, "people fall down not up", and then landed right beside Tudus.

The building landed on top of the sinspawn. Suddenly Tidus and Auron ran across the building so Tudus and Aurock decided to as well. Suddenly a super strong force pulled in Tudus and then everything went black.

The last thing he heard was "Destroy Yuna and her guardians."

_**

* * *

The story has been serious until now but that is all going to change. Soon there will be cannibals, gangster sinspawn and hippy aeons. So don't ignore this space. **_


	4. The jouney of the Fiends

**The Journey of the Fiends**

When Tudus woke up he was in what looked like an abandoned temple. He was in a small lake with a bridge towering high above.

Tudus' blonde fur was all wet which mad it looked brown.

"How did I get her" Tudus said as he swam towards a small cave he had just noticed.

Suddenly he was attacked by sushi. Normally this wouldn't be scary but the sushi was still alive. A fierce and terrifying battle took place between the sushi and Tudus. There was clawing tearing ripping and a lunch break.

When the bubbles cleared one sushi was still standing I mean swimming. Just as Tudus was about to kill the sushi a giant fearsome creature came out of a cave. It ate Tudus' lunch I mean the sushi.

Suddenly the creature turned to face Tudus. He tried to swim away but the creature caught up with him quickly.

Then it said something Tudus would never forget, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Dude why are you tripping." the creature started to smile " Geosgaeno just wants to show you some love."

"So your a friendly giant evil fish" replied Tudus.

"That is correct my main bro" Tudus just noticed the sushi could be seen in Geosgaeno's belly "So what brings you to The Ruins"

Tudus looked confused "What do you mean the ruins"

"Dude you call your self a fiend and you don't know what the ruins are. They're only the most hip place to be in all of Spira during the disco season." Geosgaeno laughed "Man you should see me in my disco suit."

Tudus just remembered something when Geosgaeno was blabbering on about how cool he looked. If he was here Tidus must be here too.

"Geosgaeno my main man could you do me a favour" Tudus put an evil smirk on his face.

"Ya dud" Geosgaeno said curious.

"There is a boy named Tidus going round here and he is totally evil." Tudus' smirk grew "Could you kill him for me"

"Dude that is harsh I don't kill people even for money" Tudus put away his wallet away as Geosgaeno swam away.

"He said your mother is fat" Geosgaeno turned around with a furious expression on his face. "He also said she was the ugliest thing he had ever seen and that she must have a lot of bad luck because her face breaks mirrors.

"HE SAID THAT ABOUT MY MUMMY" Suddenly Geosgaeno roared so loud it sent Tudus flying into a nearby cave.

"I better not go out there again" Tudus said as he walked up some steps.

At the top of the stairs he found a giant room with Klikk sitting in the middle beside a fire. As Tudus approached the Klikk it turned around.

"Hey dude do you want some coke." The Klikk held up a pipe "I'd give sell some to Geosgaeno but he doesn't smoke the stuff"

"No thanks but I'd like to hire your service" said Tudus as he held up a thousand gald "If a blonde boy comes in here kill him."

"Thanks dude he'll be dead in no time unless a grenade throwing girl comes in and throws a grenade at me."

"What?" Tudus asked.

"Don't worry about it dude" the Klikk had a smile on his face but first go and get me some fire wood"

Tudus walked off to have a look. He found some stairs that when he went up he noticed a small girl wolf trying to arrange some dead flowers.

"Who are you" Tudus said trying to look calm and polite at the same time.

"My name is Rittu" answered the wolf as she jumped from side to side "I'm an al bhed wolf. Your just lucky I speak English"

"What's an al bhed" asked Tudus.

Rittu fell over anime style "How can you not no what an al bhed is? We make up a big population of Spira"

"Well I just don't know" Tudus answered as two big wolfs walked up behind him. Tudus turned around and saw they had big guns on their backs.

"Drakinar et fiend" the al bhed said as Tudus fell to the floor in pain. Rittu had hit him very hard over the head. As he was falling Rittu left the the room and the two wolfs picked him off the floor.

He then fainted.

_**Well now the story is starting to get funny. Tidus' part of the story is next so be patient and keep reading and don't forget to review. As Geosgaeno would saw keep reading dude. **_


	5. The Journey of Tidus

**The Journey of Tidus**

Tidus found himself floating around what looked like a wrecked Zanarkand. Then he noticed he was flying.

"I can fly" Tidus started singing as he floated around. Peter Pan came in to the scene and started to fly around some random clock tower which had just popped out of nowhere.

When the song was finished Tidus said goodbye to Peter Pan. As Peter was floating away he was hit by an plane.

_In the plane_

"Oh no we killed Peter Pan" the pilot roared as he crashed into the ground because his childhood hero was dead.

_Back outside_

After a few hours of crying and being cheered up by the point he could fly Tidus set out again so he could get out of Snorezville.

When flying around Tidus noticed a small boy that couldn't fly. Tidus went down to him to make fun of him. When Tidus started gloating he gloated for one hour straight. He would have gloated for longer but the boy wasn't moving or speaking or crying.

Tidus got bored of the boy so he turned around to remember his past. As Tidus was thinking the boy whacked him over the head with a giant club.

"You're timing was off you were supposed to turn around so I could whack you over the head an hour ago" he said as he took Tidus away.

When Tidus woke up he found himself outside some ruins.

"Oh cool" he said as he gazed around "I bet there is treasure here" he took out a whip "Just call me Indiana Tidus"

As Tidus swam towards the ruins he drowned a few times but the final fantasy makers got angry and threatened me with guns knifes and spoons. I was right to stop spoon are so scary. Have you heard of the great spoon attack of 69.

OK well back to the story. Tidus had lost his whip and was on a brick walkway. As he was walking he took out a pack of doughnuts and ate them. The sudden weight change made the bridge collapse.

Tidus started swimming in circles yelling I want my teddy. When he was finished Geosgaeno attacked still angry about the mother comments. Every time Geosgaeno attacked Tidus lost 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 health. When Tidus fainted rabid final fantasy makers jumped into the pool healed Tidus and attacked Geosgaeno distracting him until Tidus managed to get into a nearby cave. Geosgaeno was so angry he tried to use his strongest attack but a Final Fantasy maker changed into his ultimate form a giant pencil. Using this form he whacked Geosgaeno over the head so hard the over sized fish fainted.

Inside the cave the shock of the whack made the entrance collapse. Tidus was stuck in there so he decided to go exploring. He found himself in a giant room with remains of a fire in the middle.

"I'm cold I wish I had my Blanky" Tidus started to shiver "Oh well I'll just have to make a fire"

Tidus explored the place finding a bunch of flowers that had wilted because of a fart he had let off and some rocks in a small drawer that had opened because of the shock of the fart.

When Tidus got back to the main room he tried to use the rocks and flowers to start a fire. After the millionth try he gave up and used a match he found in his pocket to light the fire. He then fell fast a sleep and dreamed about cookies and milk.

When he woke up he took his thumb out of his mouth. He noticed the fire was going out.

"Don't go out" he yelled as he tried to use the methane in his farts to light the fire but his farts were just pure stink.

As soon as the fire went out a strange creature started to run around the room while smoking. It then jumped off the wall and attacked Tidus.

"Oh no" Tidus said as he got out his sword and attacked the beast. His attack missed then the beast hit him. This caused his overdrive bar to fill. Tidus then used his spiny thing attack and killed the beast.

Just then the door behind Tidus exploded and a girl came in and stood in a fighting pose beside Tidus. She then noticed the fiend was dead and started to cry.

"Waaa! I was supposed to kill the fiend with you and my grenades. Now they are going to go to waste." She stopped crying "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'll just have to use them on you" she yelled as she threw ninety-nine grenades at Tidus.

"You're only supposed to have two" Tidus yelled as he blacked out.

_**

* * *

Sorry about not writing in a while but I had internet problems.**_


End file.
